


the blue skies are gonna have to come after the rain

by Anna_Olev



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Genderbending, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25049923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anna_Olev/pseuds/Anna_Olev
Summary: И Дайшо, откинув поселившееся в глубине недоверие, снова поверила, что кому-то дорога такой, какая есть - от стиля игры до дурацких шуток и мечты о парных тату когда-нибудь в будущем.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 4





	the blue skies are gonna have to come after the rain

**Author's Note:**

> Работа перенесена с https://ficbook.net/readfic/9491268, это мой же аккаунт, с которого я пробую переехать сюда.  
> Возможно кривое оформление в силу того, что публикую здесь что-то впервые.  
> Не понимаю, какой тег тут лучше отразит частичный ООС, так что предупреждаю тут - мои хэдканоны по поводу Дайшо могут показаться кому-то слишком неправдоподобными.  
> Обстановка, возможно, не очень хорошо соотносится с японскими реалиями, поэтому давайте притворимся, что так и надо.

Дождь барабанит по крыше уже третий день, и из окна выглядывать на серость, лишь изредка разбавляемую бликами фонарей на лужах, удовольствие сомнительное. Лето в этом году вообще какое-то промозглое и неуютное, настолько, что хочется уже поскорее в осень — может, порадует хотя бы уютом листопадов, мягким теплом и пряным латте.

Было ли хорошей идеей сбежать от внешнего мира куда-то далеко за город, где не найдёт никто из знакомых, остаться наедине друг с другом и — с непривычки после Токио — глушью, поиграть в самостоятельную взрослую жизнь, Куроо не знает. Мама явно одобряла и смотрела с облегчением — винить её за усталость от попыток разобрать, как и почему они с Дайшо всё питали взаимную ненависть, а тут вдруг «мам, такое дело, мы не просто помирились теперь, мы встречаемся», сложно. Куроо самой сложно разобраться, да она и не старается. Смысл? Нулевой. Хорошо ли им вместе? Не то слово. Этого достаточно? Абсолютно.

С Дайшо у них получается вполне адекватное сожительство — быт, к облегчению, ничего не испортил. Они по расписанию стабильно то крысятся, то нежничают, но первое, конечно, любя, а в сахарном и безупречном покое они бы обе со скуки загнулись. Поездка планировалась как повод теряться в лесах и вместо дома случайно выбредать на живописные поляны, где можно улечься в траву и цветы рядом и переплетая пальцы и смотреть в небо (кого тут пытаются обмануть, когда в основном наверняка друг на друга), споря, трек из чьего плейлиста следующим прервёт лесную тишину. А также босиком с утра по росе (Куроо никогда не согласилась бы ради этого рано вставать) и плести венки по непонятным туториалам (с Дайшо пришлось бы побороться, чтобы заставить её примерить). Ну и вечера на террасе, уже без музыки, под назойливых цикад, от которых заснуть бы вовремя не удалось всё равно, наблюдая лениво зажигающиеся звёзды — тут их личное. Имеют ли идеальные планы свойство нормально сбываться? Как показывает практика, нет.

Но Куроо, как ни странно, всё равно хорошо. Дом, где они остановились, красивый и старый, и в нём сидеть взаперти вполне себе — пусть иногда поиски новых интересных занятий и заходят в тупик. Пока Куроо ищет что-то приличное среди материального, Дайшо обычно генерирует нейросетью и отправляет ей тонны несуществующих кошек, выбирая специально самых жутких и порванных с тремя головами и восемью лапами, подписывая «вот это ты», «тут явно ваша дылда» и далее по списку. (У Дайшо просто специфическое чувство юмора, не обращайте внимания). Гулять они всё равно выбираются, пусть и изредка (не считая ежедневных пробежек — тут отлынивать нельзя даже на недельку), и коллективно шипят и ворчат, прячась в совсем не летних куртках.

Сейчас они как раз только вернулись с улицы — идея была плохая, дождь особенно свирепствует, а ветер ему в унисон стучит в двери и ломает ветки. Дайшо недовольно вытирает волосы — капюшон из непонятного принципа не надевала, общение с полотенцем ей интереснее. А Куроо уже барабанит по кухонному столу в ожидании, когда вскипит чайник. В кружки бросает пакетики, потому что избавиться бы скорее от промозглости, противно засевшей где-то внутри, а не заботиться об эстетике. Пакетики, тем более, вполне реалистично пахнут ягодами вперемешку с неопределённым и сахарным и проверенно дают приличный вкус.

— И как мы до этого докатились? — ухмыляется Дайшо, бросая короткий и красноречивый взгляд на кружки, и устраивается на диван, проводя сопутствующую мгновенную экспансию пледа.

Эта экспансия — трюк известный и вызывающий у Куроо неподдельное умиление. Дайшо так и не привыкла и смущается сказать просто «пообнимай меня», пусть на деле обнимешь — не отцепится. Она вместо этого сделает одолжение: «Если уж так хочешь тоже воспользоваться, придётся тебе сесть ко мне вплотную, потому что нормально делиться я не собираюсь». Вообще удивительно, как у неё при чём-то личном, искреннем и завязанном на выражении чувств испаряются и знаменитое коварство, и мастерский сарказм. Показывать она умеет, но вот с тем, чтобы говорить словами через рот, сложности имеются. И Куроо это любит — а ещё ценит возможность знать и такую Дайшо.

— Ты иначе бы сама жаловалась, что так долго заваривается.

— Да я не про чай.

— А про что тогда?

— Так странно, что мы с тобой тут просто… Живём. Так подозрительно спокойно. Будто всё… — Дайшо на пару мгновений задумывается. — Правильно.

Куроо в ответ хмыкает и, наполнив кружки, усаживается с неё рядом.

— Потому что мы должны для порядка почаще ругаться?

— Потому что ты за что-то меня продолжаешь любить.

Дайшо говорит это совсем тихо, да ещё и Куроо в плечо, но та прекрасно различает — идея, к сожалению, не новая.

— Знаешь, это называется здоровыми отношениями.

— Скажешь тоже.

А на лице у Дайшо красноречивое смущение — она отворачивается, пытаясь скрыть. Водит по обветренным губам на постоянной поселившимся в кармане гранатовым кармексом. (По совместительству идейным врагом Куроо, сочетающим приятный запах и отвратительный привкус). Дайшо раздражённо пыхтит — то ли с себя, то ли со всего мира.

— Прекрати считать, что проблема была и будет в тебе, — Куроо мягко улыбается и тянется её обнять. — Прекрати ждать, что где-то кроется бомба с часовым механизмом и время скоро истечёт.

Дайшо смотрит прямо в глаза — несколько секунд, чтобы потом снова уткнуться, на этот раз в шею. И у Куроо в мыслях сразу проносятся воспоминания о времени, в котором всё так гладко не было. Как они много лет почти не общались, только перебрасывались едкими комментариями при редких встречах. Как Дайшо просто стояла однажды посреди улицы под проливным дождём потерянная и грустная. Как Куроо не выдержала и подошла спросить, пусть и не её дело, что случилось.

_Дайшо тогда бросили. Так легко и спокойно, будто те отношения ничего не значили и были просто для развлечения. А она, конечно, винила себя, свою невнимательность. Мол, может, слишком много говорила о своём и слишком мало слушала, надо было быть более правильной и галантной. Куроо не смогла просто оставить всё как было — то ли доброта сыграла, то ли загорелась в сердце та забытая привязанность родом из детства. И Дайшо не оттолкнула — как минимум, была не в том состоянии. Они стали много времени проводить вместе, и почему-то казалось правильным быть искренними. Сначала Дайшо жаловалась много и плакала даже пару раз — в Куроо пробуждалась странная нежность, заставлявшая, успокаивая, едва ощутимо гладить по слегка дрожащей спине. Им понравилось быть взаимно настоящими. Принимать чужие странности и проникаться ими понравилось тоже. И Дайшо, откинув поселившееся в глубине недоверие, снова поверила, что кому-то дорога такой, какая есть — от стиля игры до дурацких шуток и мечты о парных тату когда-нибудь в будущем. ... Тем вечером они забрались на крышу, и Куроо увлечённо рассказывала о космосе случайные факты, вдохновившись особо ясным небом. Дайшо смотрела тоже и слушала внимательно, прячась от подступающей прохлады под чужой щедро отданной во временное пользование курткой._

_— Хочешь нацепить символику классового врага? — прыснула тогда Куроо._

_— С ним будет легче бороться, если я не простужусь._

_— Так это продуманный хитрый план!_

_А потом нелепым поэтичным мазком в бездну бросилась падающая звезда — и стало как-то тихо. Дайшо вдруг неловко-медленно переплела их пальцы — Куроо совсем не противилась — и прошептала:_

_— Хочу тебе доверять ещё больше._

_— Починить разбитое сердце окончательно?_

_Дайшо кивнула, и Куроо в тот момент её взгляд, её вид в этой слишком большой куртке, вся она показалась неимоверно прекрасной._

_— Я уничтожу тебя на площадке, а в остальном могу быть самой понимающей и милой._

_— Милой быть не обещаю, — улыбнулась Дайшо беззлобно. — Но меня такие условия устраивают._

_Куроо обняла её крепко, выражая согласие. И, насладившись уютным и продлившимся несколько минут молчанием, предложила:_

_— Пойдём за кофе? Я угощаю._

— Ты зачем такая хорошая?

— Какая уж есть. Так что не расстраивай меня и не загоняйся, — хихикает Куроо и ерошит ей волосы. — Но если что, в себе не держи.

— А потом мы поругаемся, выбирая, с каким рисунком купить подушку.

— Ну не всерьёз же.

— Ты первая начала тогда, с футболками. И нас чуть из магазина не выперли.

— Это ты невзначай заявила, что я в том цвете похожа на рыбу-каплю.

Куроо даже скидывала нескольким доверенным личностям фото в качестве соцопроса. Бокуто сказала, что она всегда похожа только на кошку. Акааши лаконично сообщила «вы всё-таки симпатичнее». Кенма исчезла из сети и вернулась с шедевром фотошопа. А Цукишима просто разделила мнение Дайшо.

— Так меня с детства учили говорить правду, — изображает удивление Дайшо.

— Мне кажется, тебя учили быть занозой.

И пока всё остановилось на нормальной ноте ностальгии о нелепостях, Куроо её целует, чтобы не пришлось бросаться объяснять, что «занозой» — это в хорошем и любимом смысле. Да уж, забыв о мерзком бальзаме.

— Запей чаем, — Дайшо удивительно быстро оклемалась от момента меланхолии и уже привычно усмехается.

Куроо кривится, но совету следует. А ещё ей, кажется, будет нравится целоваться с Дайшо, даже если она найдёт что-то похуже кармекса. По крайней мере сейчас ей точно дороги и ужасные шутки, и странный вкус, и невыносимость во время волейбольных матчей, и внезапные периоды неуверенности. Ей так хорошо, что можно больше не отрицать влюблённость, пряча её куда-то подальше от насущного.

— Теперь ты решила погрустить? — до страшного быстро угадывает Дайшо.

— Подумала, а если бы мы не поняли, что должны быть вместе? — вздыхает Куроо. — Я бы так и не узнала, каково быть с тобой рядом.

— И каково становиться жертвой моего потрясающего характера двадцать четыре на семь?

— Гадюка, зато родная.

Дайшо изворачивается и мажет губами вокруг выступающего шейного позвонка — знает ведь, что у Куроо от этого перед глазами темнеет с контрастными слепящими звёздами. Так сразу думать не хочется совсем — только млеть. Ветру за окном, кажется, становится одиноко, и он выбивает по стеклу странный ритм с особенным упорством. Настолько, что они обе даже подскакивают на месте синхронно. И нехотя отбрасывают (по крайней мере временно) это своё небольшое наваждение.

— Гадюка, зачаровавшая бедную и беззащитную котеньку, — с очень серьёзным видом заявляет Дайшо.

— Определённо.

— Вы ходите по очень тонкому льду, миледи, — прыскает Куроо и легонько царапает ей руку. — Я бы начала кусаться в ответ, но сейчас не место и не время.

— А для чего время?

— Можем потанцевать под твоих, этих… Depeche Mode. Или под кого ты там ещё захочешь.

— Заманчивое предложение, если ты обещаешь не отдавить мне ноги, — фыркает Куроо беззлобно. — А по поводу музыки… Есть одна идея.

— Доверюсь твоему выбору.

У Дайшо глаза округляются, ведь она, Куроо снова забыла, отлично понимает английский. И, делая всё это менее похожим на танец, прижимается теснее и шепчет на ухо, обжигая дыханием:

— Ты такая дурочка. И красивая вообще-то в любом случае.

I've been the strong one for so long

But I was wrong

Does it make you weak If you're needing someone?

I'm not holding back and I know what I want

А ещё Куроо в любом случае чувствует себя счастливой, засыпая в объятиях Дайшо под шум дождя и мысли о звёздах, светивших максимально путеводно в день их признания.


End file.
